


Deep into the Woods

by Lidsworth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Aredhel is a mini warrior princess and Curvo is just scared of everything, Emotional Celegorm because i dont see enough of it, M/M, Now with art:), Orome doesn’t understand but genuinely tries to help, Smut, but not too detailed, child endangerment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: Tyelkormo has been returning home from the woods very late as of recent, further incurring the wrath of both Fëanor and Nerdanel. And as if his mysterious absences aren’t strange enough, a young Curufin notices the distance that his older brother has put in between them.Taking his concerns to an equally concerned Írissë, both cousins venture into the woods to find their wayward relative. Neither likes what they discover. OrSomething is amiss with Celegorm. Aredhel and Curufin are determined to find out what it is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> definitely not something I’m entirely proud of. The writing seems off to me, but I just wanted to get it posted. I’m going to try to keep it under 5 chapters, though whether I update or not depends on the feedback I get on this chapter.  
> So please, if you like it, have critique to offer, let me know! Even a “” is enough!  
> As usual, I don’t own anything,  
> Irises Aredhel  
> Curufin Curvo  
> Tyelkormo Celegorm

 

Two children treaded carefully through the deep forest, hunting daggers clasped tightly in the calloused palms of their hands. Well trained eyes discerned the hidden trail below them, purposely covered in thick leaves and heavy moss.

To the gaze of a novice hunter, such antics would have sent them off the path hours ago.

But young Írissë and Curufinwë had been trained by none other than Tyelkormo Fëanroain himself, and had aligned themselves in his peculiar ways of tracking years before. They were not ignorant of his tricks, they were, and however, unsure as to why he felt it necessary to muddle their brains with his deception.

Why venture into the woods without them in the first place?  He _always_ took them on his hunting trips. No matter what! And why try to cover his tracks? Why keep them out? Who didn’t he want to find him?

Aside from his suspicious solo expeditions, he had been acting quite strange as of recent.

There were times when he returned to his bedroom late—super late, so late that he and father _and_ mother argued loud enough to wake up even Caranstir, who slept heavier than any elf Curufin had known. Not only that, but he refused to bathe with Curvo anymore, much to the younger elf’s dismay.

And if his reclusive behavior had not been odd enough, he had suddenly acquired a strange limp.

Yet whenever Curufin had questioned his older brother about his injuries, he hurriedly changed the subject.

Concerned, Curufin had taken his findings to Írissë, who had in turn proposed that they follow Tyelkormo during his next late-night escapade, which attested to the cousins’ current location.

Some random place in the woods.

“Why would he go this far, Curvo?” hunched low, Írissë kept her gaze locked on the hidden trail below her, “What do you think he’s hiding?”

“I don’t know,” Curvo ducked underneath a low branch, “But whatever it is isn’t good.”

He had not told Írissë yet, but on the rare occasions that he had managed to sneak a glance at his brother’s bare-chested body during his late arrivals home, Celegorm’s pale skin had been marred with bruises and scrapes.

It had terrified Curvo more than anything. Yet at the time, telling his favorite cousin risked the entire mission. And knowing Írissë, she would have reacted quite badly, and quite publically.

Yet there had been a consequence of burdening such knowledge alone. And withholding this peculiar piece of information from her when there was a high chance that they would encounter a beast with sharp teeth and claws was wrong no matter how awful she would react.

At least there would be nowhere around now.

“Irisee, there’s something I have to tell. Something I didn’t tell you before—”

Irisse came to a halt so quickly that Curvo nearly toppled over her.

“Shh, look! There’s something in the distance!” She hissed as she gripped her weapon, “It’s a house of some sort! Come on, I’m sure that’s where he is!”

“But there’s something I _really_ need to tell you!”

“Not now! We’re wasting our time! Let’s go!”

                                                            00000

 

There was a collective gasp emitted from both elflings as they came upon the large establishment in the center of the woods. Neither knew what they had expected when they followed Tyelkormo, but a house such as the one they stood before was certainly not it.

Though Curvo concluded to himself that this was no mere house, this was a fortress!

There was a silence in which the two simply basked in the glory of the looming building that stood tall above them, feeling more intimated as the time passed between them.

“Do you think he’s really in there?” she seemed smaller as she spoke, both literally and metaphorically. It suddenly dawned upon her that this—whatever it was, whatever the reasoning for her cousin’s disappearances, mood swings and late nights was much, much bigger than she had believed.

She supposed that’s what Curvo was trying to tell her when she cut him off, and she couldn’t help but feel slightly frightened. As if their mission could go completely wrong.

With a gulp, her hold on her hunting knife tightened.

“Yes, his scent is strong here,” wrinkling his nose slightly, Curufin answered her. She repeated the action, closing her eyes slowly and leaning her head back, allowing the odors and scents to guide her senses. It was a technique taught to them by none other than Tyelkormo himself.

 _When you can’t use your eyes, use the next best thing: your nose,_ he had told them once after blindfolding them and sending them into the woods alone.

The trick had come in handy this day, for Írissë too could smell the undeniable odor of her eldest cousin.

“Then let’s go.” She straightened up to full height, inhaling strength and exhaling fear. The same could not be said for her younger cousin, whose body was overcome with deep tremors.

Curufin admired how Írissë could crumble with fear and uncertainty one second, but arise from the ashes the very next.

Nevertheless, he trailed after his cousin, finding some comfort in her bravery. Írissë certainly was courageous enough for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe it! I’m actually updating a fic!  
> Shout out to Lsusanna for doodling my request. Check it (and the rest of their amazing art) out [here](http://lsusanna.tumblr.com/post/151855737727/could-you-do-little-aredhel-and-curufin-going#notes)  
> I want to thank you all so much for the feedback from the previous chapter, it’s really made writing this worthwhile.  
> That said, I ask that you do it again! I’m always open to critique and just comments in general, please tell me what you think about this chapter! It was hella hard to write! 
> 
>  
> 
> If you wanna chat, hit me up on my tumblr, [inkstranger](http://inkstranger.tumblr.com/)

If the exterior of the magnificent fortress had not amazed the children already, than certainly, the interior did. And had the risk of being caught not been so high, then both Írissë and Curvo would have spent hours touring the endless, well-lit halls that appeared to stretch for miles and miles down the long corridor.

An array of smells tickled at their noses, the most pleasant of the million (For the scent of chocolates and meats, flowers and grass, and other things that enticed elflings such as them resonated throughout the tunnels) beckoning them to pursue the source deep within the labyrinth of tunnels. Though amongst them all, _one_ entranced the children more than the others.

It belonged to Celegorm.

Damp like the morning dew and pungent with sweat, the familiar scent, with its hazy fingers hooking at their nostrils, hung heavy amidst the others. Like a green trail fluttering in plain site before their very eyes, they found themselves diving headfirst into one of the main hallways, following the trail deep into the fortress just as they had done the one in the forest mere hours ago.

Now, pressed tightly against the wall, blending with the paint as much as possible, the children ducked underneath the flickering shadows of the hallway. For animals of different kinds walked amongst the corridor as if they were elves themselves.

Never before had either seen such a variety of creatures—prey and predator alike—mingling amongst one another in such a sophisticated manner. Not to mention, they walked on two legs and _spoke._

Behind Írissë, Curvo broke free of his timid, guarded state, and looked in awe and wonder at the creatures who filled the hallway.

“Look Írissë! They walk and talk as if they are elves! Can they really be _real_ animals? Like Huan?”

“No…I think these are maia,” summarized the elleth as she observed the creatures with her keen eye (she recalled a short lesson that she had with her Auntie Nerdanel weeks ago, who told her all about the nature of Ainur, including their shapeshifting abilities. Because grandpa Mahtan was such close friends with Lord Aulë, Auntie Nerdanel knew _everything_ there was to know about the Ainur) “Not like Huan at all.”

As the animals walked up and down the hallway, some carrying large scrolls, others holding stacks of dishes and plates full of cheese and meats, Curvo and Írissë stared in complete wonder. The tall shadows belonging to the animals—most horned and others rimmed in halos of hair—danced amongst the torch lit halls, growing and shrinking all at once.

With their mumbling and their shuffling, they nearly mirrored the busy Noldor that prowled the streets of Tirion.

So entranced were the children in the dealings of the animals that they hadn’t even realized that the scent of Celegorm had begun to fade.

Only when it had disappeared completely, now overcome with another, did they shriek.

Turning quickly to look at one another, their panicked eyes wide and worried, they shouted together: “Tyelkormo!”

With the mention of _that_ name (or perhaps it was the sound itself), what spell of normality and sensibility controlling the animals and keeping them at bay had suddenly shattered. And all eyes of both the meek prey and the hungry predator bore down upon the two children.

Some tilted their heads in curiosity, as Huan did whenever he heard a strange noise. Other proceeded carefully, even dared to walk towards the children on four legs, with their shoulders squared and heads lowered in concentrated manner.

Backed up against the wall and unsure of how these animals would proceed, Írissë and Curvo grasped onto their daggers as tightly as possible. However, their sudden motion to defend themselves had sent the beast into a wild frenzy.

The room was filled with snarls and howls as the animals finally succumbed to their beastly instincts.

Írissë shoved Curvo behind her as a wolf charged towards them, its yellow teeth like fire in the torch light. Closing her eyes tightly, she held her dagger before her, ready to defend herself and her cousin, or die trying.

Only, the jaws at her neck never came, nor did the warm body of the beast at her feet.

Opening her eyes slowly, she nearly gasped at the sight of the reorganized, civilized group of animals, going up and down the hallway is if their premeditated murder attempt had not just occurred. Even Curvo let out a shuddered breath from behind her, his tight small fingers loosening at her sides as the beast went back to normal.

Neither knew exactly _what_ had caused them to return to their “normal” states.

For the only difference amongst them had been the tall, looming figure of a large, hairy dog sitting beside the two elves, staring at them with his big, amber eyes.

At that, fear and confusion fled their hearts, and immediately Írissë and Curvo flung their arms around the hairy canine, finding comfort in his strange, yet welcomed presence.

“Huan!” Cried Curvo merrily, for once in their frightening journey, looking pleased and content, and “It seems as if you are looking for Tyelkormo as well!”

The dog responded with a friendly lick, salvia sticking to the faces of both children.

“We love you too Huan! But we also need your help,” getting back to business, Írissë gently pushed the friendly mussel away from her, so that she looked the large dog in the eyes, “We’re looking for Tyelkormo! But we’ve lost his scent. Do you think you can help us find him?”  
  
If a dog could hesitate it appeared as if Haun had done so, for he jerked his large head about the fortress, as if looking for another animal to give him a second opinion. Yet finding none that would come to his aid, the large dog huffed then stretched his long neck forward until his nose was pressed against the soft belly of Curufin.

He stayed there for a moment or two, inhaling the scent of the small elfing as the child chuckled against him.

After a short while, he lifted his great head and gently nipped the children’s clothing, beckoning them to follow. Though after some time, the large hound simply lifted both elfing’s onto his back and treated quickly down the hallway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The delicacy in which Oromë handled Tyelkormo was near infuriating. The Vala could be such a _tease_ whenever his elf was particularly needy (at least that’s how Celegorm felt). Today was no different.

To his understanding, and from what the Vala could gather from his elf’s solid, hot demeanor, Tyelkormo had left his home rather abruptly after yet another argument between him and his parents. Then, soon after, had thrown himself into a fit of bloody butchery in the midst of the woods.  

Forgoing his sword and dagger, he had taken to tearing the throat out of a rabbit with his own teeth until the helpless animal bled out amongst the dirt trail on the forest floor.

As the hunter had materialized before him, he had met his wounded gaze with a face caked in dirt and sweat, and ribbons of salvia and blood spilling out of his mouth and onto the dirt ground.

(It was in these moments that Oromë wondered if the fair haired child had been named correctly amongst his siblings—for certainly he was the red faced, dark child of all the sons of Feanor)

He had taken him then, to his fortress as he always had. Braved his harsh words about his family on the way there (“I am no _child_ they can command like a dog) until the eventual decay of his walls as his fear trickled slowly out of the cracks (“My father is already _suspicious_ of your kind. He would not approve of a relationship between the two of us, not since Namo took Grandmother away. He _knows_ I’ve been bonded, but I don’t know how he will react when he finds out that it’s you I’ve pledged my soul to”).

And then tears—of sadness and frustration—followed soon after, though to Oromë’s relief they had already found themselves in the fortress, and then later his bedroom.

Still Oromë said nothing. For he could offer no actual advice given his nature and lack of empathy to the Eldar and their kind. Though he supposed that his being did ache at the realization that Tyelkormo (arguably, his other half) was hurting.

Words would have been useless no matter the situation, though.

The third son of Feanor was not like his brothers, in that he could be quelled with simple words or counsel. He took a rather physical approach in regards to comfort, and the Great Hunter happily complied with his methods.

Presently they were a tangle of bedsheets and sweat.

Oromë’s large body arched above Tyelkormo’s, whose legs curled around the Valar’s middle, meeting at the ankles just above his back.

Oromë took care in his position, adjusting the elf so that he could enter his body with ease, even holding the other’s hips in place. Celegorm attempted to meet the Vala’s restraint with an aggressive thrust, though his movements were halted with a long kiss and the gentle ease of Oromë’s member into his entrance.

“Calm down,” spoke the Vala calmly, lips dancing lightly against the elves, “No need to rush.” 

And with that, they soon fell into a steady rhythm, in which Oromë’s gentle thrust rocked the elf against the headboard. While not as fast nor forceful as Celegorm would have liked, he responded with a pleasurable moan and a tightening of his arms around his lover’s neck (he would exercise patience if it meant getting what he needed in the near future).

The heat in between them came gradually, like lukewarm water above a blue flame. And steadily, Celegorm encouraged a faster pace out of Oromë. He met his thrust with a great force, drawing him deeper and deeper into his body as he curled his legs around the Vala, with a strength that would constrict a lesser being.

Like a leaf beating in the wind, they moved back and forth against one another. Gentle caresses turned into bruising grips, as Celegorm buried his fingers into Orome’s skin, hooking them deep into the thick muscle. At his thighs, Oromë did the same, squeezing his soft, plump cheeks until they reddened underneath his fingers.

Celegorm came with a loud cry, full of ecstasy and release.

Opposite of his lover, Oromë was silent, deflating slowly until he sat comfortable above the elf.

“Do you feel better?” Asked the Vala after a short silence passed between them, leaning down slightly to brush a sticky stray of hair out of Celegorm’s face.

Smiling lazily, with cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over, the elf made to speak.

Only, the door swinging open, nearly flying off of its hinges followed by the squeals of two terrified children (or was it angry? With Írissë, Celegorm had a hard time telling—and wait? What was Írissë doing here anyway?) silenced him immediately.

And if the intrusion of his young relatives hadn’t rendered him dumbstruck, than the painful yelp of a dog, followed by Huan body slamming into Orome until he flew off the bed certainly did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been ages since I’ve written actual smut so I’m not entirely sure how the last part went. As usual, I’m open for feedback and critique = )  
> The entire part with the animals is kinda whimsical and inspired by Avatar and Spirited Away. I like animal maia casually walking through Orome’s halls doing different things.  
> I think Celegorm can be quite the animal when he’s angry. The arguments that he and his parents have revolve around him coming home late (due to his time with Orome). He doesn’t want to tell them about his relationship, because he’s not entirely sure how they’ll react, and he doesn’t want to feel like he’s betraying his family.  
> But while he’s also angry, he’s incredibly emotional because he’s caught in between a rock and a hard place. He loves his family, but he loves Orome—and the relationship threatens to tear everything apart. I really like emotional Celegorm, I think he’s written off as this person who’s typically always evil or always angry, but I like him having more than one side.  
> As angry as he is, he’s scared and sad. But he can’t deny what he feels for Orome, and his parent’s questions usually sent him into fits of anger. Realistically, it’s a defense mechanism.  
> I don’t know if Aiunur can feel real emotions, which atones for Orome’s odd and passive behavior. He doesn’t quite understand but wants to help, and is learning. I’ve been having a long conversation about this on my blog with an anon—idk if I got your idea right, but if I did anon and you’re reading this, let me know =)  
> Since this isn’t the first time they’ve had sex, Orome rightfully identies Celegorm as his other half, even LACE, these two are married.  
> *The “solid demeanor” part probably confused some of you. Let me explain—I’m empathetic. I feel emotions and feelings in a physical sense. IF you’re angry, and I’m sitting next to you, it feels as if a heavy pressure is pushing against me.  
> I think because Valar are spirits, they feel something to a higher degree than I do.
> 
> This was a bitch to write, so please leave feedback! Thank you to those of you who already have though!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done! please tell me how you felt about it!
> 
> also, i'm on [ tumblr ](http://inkstranger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
